xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Armors (XCOM 2)
__TOC__ Armors All soldiers begin with a set of basic Kevlar Armor, which confers no benefits beyond allowing a single Utility Item to be equipped. Further upgrades require Plated or Powered Armor Technologies. Each must then be manufactured individually by completing the required Proving Ground project, with the exception of Predator, Warden and SPARK armors, which are Squad upgrades built directly at Engineering. Light Armors Light Armors grant the wearer extra mobility and dodge, focusing less on Health and more on the movement flexibility of the wearer. All Light Armors share the ability to deploy a Grappling Hook to reach elevated surfaces, and in extreme cases will allow the user to pass through solid objects with Wraith. Medium Armors Medium armors are general purpose armors which balance mobility with protection, allowing for an additional Utility Item to be equipped, while Icarus Armor* is able to quickly shift positions and vault over objects and walls. Heavy Armors Heavy Armors focus on the survivability of the wearer, increasing both Health and Armor points, and each possesses the ability to mount a single Heavy Weapon. SPARK Armors SPARK Armors are exclusive to Shen's Last Gift DLC, and can only be equipped on SPARK units. They do not confer any particular attributes or abilities, but each iteration will grant additional Health, mobility, and an extra point of Armor. Resistance Armors Reapers, Skirmishers, and Templars each have their own faction-specific set of armors, which share characteristics with Kevlar, Predator and Warden armors minus a few Utility Item slots. They are only available in the XCOM 2: War of the Chosen expansion. Legacy Armors Resistance Warrior Kevlar Armor, Improvised Field Armor, Enhanced Field Plate and Experimental Power Armor are alternate appearances for standard armors that share identical characteristics, included in the Resistance Warrior Pack and Tactical Legacy Pack. Armor Stats Health All armor classes increase a soldier's Health value significantly, while only select models increase the Armor value. This distinction is notable to the effect that armors primarily increase a soldier's Health pool, and not their Armor value. Armor Armor is a concept separate from Health and wearable armors, and represents a soldier's damage reduction capability. Yellow pips to the right the Health bar represent Armor points, available on select suits of armor and certain abilities. Any incoming damage, except for Armor Piercing (armor-ignoring) damage, will be reduced by this amount, applied before the Armor is shredded. Armor is only depleted when shredded and will otherwise continue to offer full protection. Armor Shredding Shredding is the ability to permanently destroy a target's Armor, mitigating or eliminating its damage reduction capabilities. Grenades, Heavy Weapons, SPARKS and the Grenadier's Shredder ability all have the potential to inflict such vulnerabilties. Armor Piercing Piercing damage is armor-ignoring damage, also referred to as nullification, and is frequently featured on Psionic abilities vs Organics and those of the Specialist which target Robotic units. Any such ability will ignore a specified amount or even completely nullify the target's Armor for a single attack. Table of Armors Types of body armors used by soldiers in XCOM 2. See also Category:Armors (XCOM 2) Category:Technology